


中枪之后

by Graycrocodile



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Summary: Kylo捡到一只血淋淋的受伤的Hux
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	中枪之后

Hux的秘密间谍行动被发现了。普莱德将军从来都不信任Hux，而Hux也从来不信任他。他的护甲抵挡住了一部分的冲击，但他仍然伤得很重，鼻子里，嘴里，血全部涌了上来，打湿了笔挺的衣领，他觉得自己就算没有被枪打死也要被自己的血呛死了。普莱德将军让人把他拖到仓库等死。

得先止血……然后偷一架飞行器……去抵抗组织……以间谍的身份应该还可以再来……Hux趴在仓库的架子上迷迷糊糊的地开始思考，他失去太多血了，他感到冷，Phasma……Phasma在哪……治疗……药……去……Phasma……

“Phasma不在，她死了已经。”低沉的模糊的声音响起。  
“Phasma……给我……Phasma……我不想……”

Kylo俯下身，拽着Hux的头发让自己可以看到他的脸。柔软滑腻的红色头发从手指间溜走了一点，Hux嘴里还在淌着血，他快要睁不开眼睛了。“Phasma……血…Phasma”他一边叫着以为能帮助自己的最后一个人，一边扯开自己紧绷的制服领子，露出里面被他的血浸透的白色衬衫，“Phasma……我不能……不能……”他强撑着睁开眼，模糊看清楚揪着自己头发的人，“Kylo……Kylo Ren……”

“很好”，Kylo轻轻亲吻了一下Hux光洁的溅上了一点鲜血的额头，“要叫我的名字。”Hux还想挣扎，起码把自己的头发从这个恶棍手里解救出来。  
“嘘……别动，会扯到伤口。”他轻柔地说，“别害怕，Hux，别害怕，我会治愈你。”他喜欢这样被鲜血浸透的Hux，但是他可不喜欢上一个快死了的Hux。他把Hux轻轻翻过来，就像翻过一只死去的蝴蝶，他把他的头抱在怀里，从发际到颈后，抚顺他的头发，黑暗原力正源源不断地注入Hux的身体，为他治愈伤口。

“哈…啊……啊…”Hux咳出一口血，终于捋顺了呼吸。他可彻底看清楚了眼前的人，“Kylo Ren……”在还没吐出更多恶毒的咒骂之前，Kylo就已经堵上了他的嘴。嘴唇已经从淡淡的脏粉色变得鲜红，很适合他的颜色。Kylo抱着他的头尽情从他嘴里掠夺空气，把他嘴边的血涂满半张脸。这个姿势不是很舒服，Kylo把他的头抬得太高，这可对一个刚刚中了一枪的人太不友好了。他不得不抓住Kylo捧着他脸的手，把自己往上拉，而在Kylo看来这是一种回应。

他的大手从炭灰色制服下摆伸进去，抚过被紧绷的湿透了的衬衫束缚住的单薄背脊。血液凝固了让Hux很不舒服，他想去洗个澡，然后包扎一下伤口，他的腿也在疼，FN-2187那个该死的叛徒，别让他再逮住他……还有那个飞行员……

Hux居然在想别人，Kylo有些沮丧，他需要把Hux的注意吸引回来。他的手划向hux的臀，所经之处带起一阵微小的刺激。那里软乎乎的，随着Kylo手指的揉捏肉从指缝中流出。他的手真大，能把Hux的屁股整个包住，给予他冰冷的身体一点温度。Hux挺腰迎合Kylo的抚摸。Kylo的腰身很粗壮，能把他整个包起来，就像被温和的黑暗包裹。他想要更多。刚刚还经历巨大疼痛的大脑现在将任何一点刺激都翻译成快感，hux将自己没受伤的那条腿绕过Kylo的腰，催促他快一点，给他他想要的，得到他想得到的。

血液黏在Hux整个身体上，鲜红的颜色趁得他皮肤白得发亮。唯一一处没有被血液染脏的地方就是他的下体，粉色的阴茎在柔软的红色毛发间抬头，迫切地需要一点关心和爱。Kylo全部都给他。他舔过他的伤口，尝到了他血的味道，暖暖的带着柔和的湿度。他的鼻子间，嘴里全部都是Hux的味道。他含住Hux的阴茎，舔弄他的头部，得到了Hux令人满意的轻哼和腹部的震颤。Hux体味很淡，撩拨得让他发狂。他一面上下吞吐他的阴茎手一面伸向hux后面的小穴，在雪白的屁股上留下几个血色的痕迹。Hux不断呻吟，腹部绷紧，伤口又被挤压淌出了血液，Kylo会照顾好这些，他会把这些全部舔掉，就像他如何把Hux全部容纳。他想看看那个让即将容纳他的小穴，是否也像前面一样粉色的，被红色的毛发保护着。

Hux抓住Kylo粗硬的黑发，他感到他的舌头正在拨弄自己的穴口，裹挟着自己的血液润湿整个会阴。Kylo这个混蛋，他简直就是想看他哪里就看哪里，想舔他哪里就舔哪里。“我会治愈你，我会让你快乐。”他在Hux嘴上重重地吻了一下，把Hux白森森的腿架到肩上，手指慢慢探入那个正饥渴地等待着自己的穴口。两根手指交叠着向里探索，舌头围绕着Hux的阴囊打转。“快点，给我…给我…Kylo…” Kylo Ren的指关节很明显，光吃进去两根hux就承受不住夹紧了后穴，不断吸允，引导着手指继续，继续开拓自己，继续打开自己。

“里面，一点…就一点……左边…”即使是这个时候Hux也要发号施令，但是Kylo此时乐意遵守。  
“Kylo Kylo Ren……”他撑开hux的肠道揉弄着他里面柔软的肉，指肚在前列腺上不断滑弄。同时继续舔Hux硬挺地指向小腹的阴茎，前液混着干掉的血一起吞进去。

“哈……哈……啊……对……就是……快点……快点……还……”Hux的头激烈地后仰，口水和红色的血糊满了半张脸，Kylo三指勾弄着，抽插着他的穴，顶弄着他的敏感点，他终于在他最讨厌的Kylo嘴里射了出来。

快感过去之后，Hux又觉得腿和肚子开始疼了。他懒洋洋地四肢张开着，腿还挂在Kylo肩上，“腿上还有伤，腹部上的伤口还没痊愈。” Kylo挑起眉毛，解开自己的裤子，把Hux脏透了的马裤扒下来，附身覆盖住他。“我会为你治疗，我会让你痊愈”他把自己的东西顶住Hux被手指操得又湿又软的穴，“但不是现在。” Hux发出了一点闷哼，肛口瑟缩着，一点点地尝试放松自己，接纳Kylo那根又粗又长的马屌。他的体毛扎得Hux屁股有一点痒。每吞进去一点，Kylo就奖励似的给Hux一个吻，他把自己的脸埋进hux的颈窝，呼吸那里散发的血液芬芳。他叼起Hux的皮肉，想吞噬他的骨血，直到他肯乖乖听话，窝进自己怀里。“慢一点，你这个野蛮人……疼……嗯……疼……” 肉红的小穴终于还是被填得满当，肠道被撑开，被填满，被占用。“Hux……”Kylo捏住Hux的胯骨，抽动自己。Hux感到Kylo进得很深，一直进到了自己最深处，龟头一下下划过他的G点，顶向他肠道的末端，他感觉自己要被捅穿了，自己唯一存在的意义就是一个鸡巴套子，被最高领袖Kylo占有和使用。Kylo舒服极了，Hux高热的后穴跟着他的抽插一下下裹紧他，允吸他。他看到了鲜血淋漓的hux躺在黑乎乎的制服上剧烈喘息，含糊地念着自己的名字，姜黄的头发依然柔顺，手覆盖上Hux的头，一下下抚摸，一下下亲吻着血红的嘴角。“Hux……Hux……”他只能叫他的名字，他怕再多说一句话，他就会说出那些代表爱的句子，光明面会再度拉住他。他如此渴求着Hux，他像条动物一样顶着腰榨取Hux体内最后一点柔情。他不断顶撞Hux的G点，为了逼出他沙哑嗓子的一点声音。他喜欢听他这样叫自己的名字，只关乎情欲。

Hux像飘在云端，他的伤口又撕开了，他损失了太多血液，他有点冷，但是他在Kylo怀里，大腿被牢牢锁住，感受着他身上源源的生命力，他被赋予着快乐，他在被Kylo野兽一样地渴求，他的后穴和脑子都在被填满，被Kylo Ren。他被凿成了一团堪堪维持形态的肉泥，唯一能感受到的只有Kylo Ren。他看到了白光，他的头发被那只大手紧紧攥着，脸被压在黑色武士的怀里，他的鼻尖埋进Kylo的斗篷里，呼吸。

Kylo从Hux身体里小心地抽出来，肉洞瑟缩着挤出一点白色的精液。他为Hux治疗好他的腿上和腹部伤口，从一片淋漓的鲜血中捞起，带着他隐进了黑暗。


End file.
